Finding Shinigami
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: A rewrite/better version of my story Shinigamis purpose. Duo captured during a mission. Gets rescued. blah blah blah.


shinis purpose rewrite

A/N: Ths is kind of a remake of Shinigimis Purpose. I thought it needed a change. So look forward to it, hopefully ill keep at this story along with my other new one True colors. So if you are waiting for a update for this one, why not go read some of my other stories as you wait. ALSO i am trying to have at least a 1k word limit for each chapter. Maybe more. But I will do my best to not go less. ! 3 because my readers always complain my chapters are so short. So blahhhh. I would like to thank my beta reader/bestfriend VioletEyed-Demon. She writes gundam fics to so if i have not updated you could also go read hers (She is like ten times better at fanfics sooooo DO IT !)

Duo's PoV

Everyone has a fear in their life. Something that they hope they will never encounter or live through. But sadly my job makes it so easy for me to live my nightmare. I mean, I was trained to deal with it in case it ever did happen. Which is a good thing since it felt like it always seemed to be happening to me. Breaking bones, hitting, being cut, receiving threats against dear friends, pulling out teeth, fingernails or toenails. And there's even my favorite, starvation. Which is what I was being put through now.

I flinched as suddenly bright lights were turned on, making my eyes water and burn from the sudden change of darkness. The light always came on around this time. I just assumed it was on a timer.

I tried lifting myself from the floor, but any kind of movement was already beyound me. I closed my eyes, how many days has it been already? I went over the stages of starvation in my mind, fixing the number of days for myself, since I could last longer then most because of all my training.

Day one through three: loss of energy as the body starts to break down your fat and musle to use for energy to keep your body working.

Days four through eight: Severe muscle loss as your body has gone through almost all of it to keep you alive.

"What does a guy gotta do around here to get a fuckin burger.."

I smile lightly at the fact that I could still keep my sense of humor. Then close my eyes, hoping to drift off back to sleep again.

'Only a few more days till I'm a goner...Too bad this mission was too long for them to even notice I was gone...'

Then with that last thought I drifted off into an exhaused dreamless sleep.

Heero's P.O.V

"01 we've located the base, not much security. Getting in should be easy."

I peeked around the tree and nodded to my partner behind me, giving the signal to follow close behind me. I ran for the door that was in front of our current position, scanning the area as I ran, I didn't have to look behind me to know my partner was following me. I could just feel his presence. I stopped to the side of the door, cupping my hands together for my partner to get hoisted up into the window by the door. I heard a soft thud on the other side. And a few seconds later I heard a click of the door unlocking and then opening a few inches so that I could slip inside.

"01 the halls cleared, let's move."

I turned and pulled my gun out knowing that the easy part was now over and it was only going to get harder. We were running down hallways, looking in every door carefully. We weren't able to find any blueprints on the building, which forced us to have to check in every room we could find, looking for the main computer room. Thankfully Quatre, my partner, heard people talking behind a door he was about to happen. Ten minutes later with no luck yet, we were about to start searching the last wing of the building that had gone unsearched. The hall ended with a dead end. So it either had to be one of these doors, or the room with the people in it. I signaled Quatre to take the right side, while I searched the doors on the left. We hadn't risked talking since we had the luck of not being caught yet.

I stepped up to the first door on my side and softly gave the handle a light turn. Surprisingly it was locked, unlike all the other doors I had searched. So I pulled the lock picks I kept hidden on me and started working on the lock carefully. I gave the lock a hard shove into it, which made it finally unlock. I put my lock picks back in there hiding spots. Grabbing my gun back up, I turned the handle and softly pushed the door open. Listening for any sounds as I cautiously walked in and scanned the small room. It was almost empty, except a desk that had a big screened computer with the monitor turned off and a switch next to it. There was also a box full of tapes on the floor next to it. I walked up to the desk, as I felt the presence of my partner behind me, and pushed the button on the monitor to turn the screen on.

It faded in and I noticed it was recording a random room, not one of the ones we have searched here, a differnt one. I studied it for about a minute.

"There's a person on the floor in a corner."

Quatre pointed to the person on the screen, and surprisingly he was right.

"I wonder why they have this person on camera?"

I walked over to the box on the floor and picked it up. I noticed CD's that had the numbers one through seven on them. I grabbed the first, then put it in the disk tray for the computer. After a few seconds of loading a black screen came on, in the bottom left hand corner was a timer going up.

"Really guys? IM NOT AFRAID OF THE DARK! IM THE FUCKING GOD OF DEATH!"

The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand straight up, and I heard Queatre suck in a breath.

"Psh... Putting me in a dark room... WHAT KID OF JOKE IS THIS? HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!"

I looked at Quatre who was already pulling out his equipment to hack in to the system and trace where the video is being recorded at.

"Oh fucking hell, I FUCKING RAN INTO A WALL! IS THIS FUNNY ENOUGH FOR YOU? AHH there's something wet on the floor... WHO FUCKING PEED IN HERE?! Wait...WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?! WHY AM I NAKED EXEPT FOR THIS SHIRT?! OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING PERVERTS! THOSE WERE MY HEE-CHANS FAVORITE PAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I quickly pushed eject on the computer cursing Maxwell under my breath. He would turn the situation into a joke. I then grabbed the disk with the number seven and put it in. This time the room had light. And you could see Duo sitting against the wall squinting and looking really skinny. You could see each outline of bone on him.

"What does a guy gotta do around here to get a fuckin burger.."

His voice now sounded raspy, as he then closed his eyes and fell asleep. The video kept recording as he slept, I watched his ragged breathng for a few silent seconds as Quatre kept working on tracing a signal. Suddenly he yanked his equipment out and started toward the door.

"The cordanants have been sent to Une, we need to get out of here so we can explain the situation."

I nodded and on our way out I placed explosives everywhere I could, then once we were a far enough distance away, I destroyed it and all those horrible recordings of my teammate.


End file.
